Conceptos
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Los conceptos que uno se forma sobre otra persona son susceptibles de cambiar. A veces porque se descubre una faceta inesperada. A veces porque a un tercero se le ocurre hacer un comentario estúpido. "Oye, pues la verdad es que está bueno." One-shot.


La imagen mental que uno tiene de otra persona no se corresponde necesariamente con la realidad. Puede ser desvirtuada por sentimientos, desde el aborrecimiento más absoluto al afecto o la más pura admiración, o quedarse atascada en el tiempo, cristalizada en torno a un recuerdo. Del mismo modo que para un padre sus hijos siempre serán sus niñitos del alma, para Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru era un revoltijo de sonrisas brillantes y lágrimas de cocodrilo, de tenacidad, rodillas peladas y camisetas de alienígenas. Un crío flacucho y desgarbado, pura calamidad concentrada revestida de inocencia.

Pero los conceptos que uno se forma son susceptibles de cambiar. A veces porque se descubre una faceta inesperada, como que el matón de clase sea aficionado al ballet clásico, o que a la empollona de aire afable le mole el heavy metal. A veces porque a un tercero se le ocurre hacer un comentario estúpido tipo:

-Oye, pues la verdad es que está bueno.

Así, sin más.

-¿Perdón?

-Oikawa –aclaró Hanamaki señalando al mentado, que practicaba sus saques a varios metros de ellos, como si aquel fuese el problema de su incomprensión.-No es que a mí me vaya ni nada, pero hay que reconocer que está macizo. Normal que medio instituto le ande detrás.

Observó a Iwaizumi, como esperando acuerdo por su parte. El moreno en cambio se limitó a mirar a su compañero. Seguro que en cualquier momento Mattsun aparecería con una cámara y admitirían que era una broma para ver el careto que se le quedaba. Porque _tenía_ que serlo.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Matsukawa, acercándose a paso lento. Ni rastro de cámaras.

-Creo que a Makki le está dando un ictus.

- _Tío_ –protestó el aludido.-No es mi culpa si no sabes apreciar la belleza. Mattsun, ¿no te parece que Oikawa está muy bien? Físicamente, quiero decir. Todos sabemos que su cerebro lleva años en cortocircuito.

En vez de responder, el más alto de los tres dirigió la mirada a su capitán, estudiándolo. Por pura inercia los otros dos se unieron a la contemplación. Iwaizumi dio gracias a Dios por que el castaño no se estuviese enterando de nada. En ese momento se preparaba para un nuevo saque. Lo vio girar la pelota entre las manos, hábil. Casi podía sentir cómo dejaba la mente en blanco al cerrar los ojos, centrándose en su respiración para que no le temblase el pulso. Los párpados se abrieron, desvelando una mirada salida de otro mundo. Lanzamiento, carrera, salto y _zas_ , todo potencia, elegancia y coordinación.

-Eh, Tierra a Iwaizumi –Makki lo sacó de sus cavilaciones con un codazo amistoso.-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Es una mala bestia –masculló antes de darles la espalda e irse a los vestuarios.

 _¿En qué momento pasó?_ Revisó mentalmente lustros de recuerdos intentando dar con el momento en que el niño enclenque se había transformado en una fiera indómita. Porque la imagen de aquella musculatura potente y potencialmente letal –al menos a él acabaría matándolo si su corazón no echaba el freno pronto- no cuadraba en absoluto con la ficha de Oikawa Tooru de su archivo cerebral. En aquella ficha podrían haber encajado cosas como "pelo suave", "uñas impecables" y, siendo magnánimo, "sonrisa bonita" –porque sí, a veces, muy de vez en cuando, Oikawa podía sonreír de forma sincera, sin trazas de arrogancia o de puñaladas veladas, y hasta Iwaizumi tenía que reconocerse que era agradable.

Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, "está bueno".

Oikawa, _su_ Oikawa, el que conocía y… ¿quería?, bueno, lo que fuera; _ese_ tenía la sensualidad de un caracol en lo que a él respectaba.

O eso creía.

Porque el hecho era que estaba a oscuras en los vestuarios con la frente apoyada en el frío metal de una taquilla mientras intentaba no pensar _de esa forma_ en su mejor amigo. "Intentaba" era la palabra clave.

 _Voy a matar a Makki, juro por Dios que-_

-¿Iwa-chan?-un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.-Iwa-chan… -abrió la puerta con suavidad.-¿Qué haces con la luz apagada? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Sí, eh… –titubeó. A tientas atrapó su chaqueta y su bolsa de deportes, dispuesto a aprovechar aquella no-del-todo-falsa excusa; era como si los bichejos de _Inside out_ estuviesen armando la mundial en su cerebro, usando recuerdos sobre Oikawa como artillería. ¿Por qué sus neuronas absorbían con tal facilidad sus sonrisas, sus miradas y el tono de su risa pero era incapaz de ordenar los gases nobles según su peso atómico? ¿El cuarto era el kriptón o el xenón?-Me voy ya antes de que empeore.

-Te acompaño. Voy a decirle a Mattsun que cierre y…

-¡No! –Oikawa dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltado. Iwaizumi intentó corregirse.-O sea, no hace falta –se frotó los ojos, frustrado consigo mismo.-No es que me esté muriendo.

-Me alegro. Porque no creo que pueda encontrar otro mejor amigo, as y vice capitán todo en uno –le sonrió.

-Niñera, no olvides niñera –añadió.

El castaño hizo un mohín enfurruñado.

-Te lo paso porque estás malo.

-Y porque te puedo –soltó con un bufido de risa, rebasándolo para salir de la estancia.

-Creído –murmujeó, pero Iwaizumi pudo detectar una chispa de sincera preocupación en sus ojos que los piques infantiles no podían opacar del todo, y descubrió que podía sentirse cálido, vulnerable y protegido al mismo tiempo.-Vamos, cojo mis cosas y te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta que…

-Ya lo sé –cortó. Su mirada no daba lugar a réplica.-Ya sé que no hace falta pero _quiero_ cuidar de ti. Por si acaso –su gesto se aligeró e Iwaizumi supo que iba a decir alguna idiotez.-Al menos hasta que se haya perfeccionado la clonación humana y pueda reemplazarte.

-Idiota –Oikawa desestimó el insulto con un movimiento de la mano y se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias.-Dudo que te aguantase por muy clon mío que fuese. Ni sé por qué te aguanto yo…

-Porque en el fondo me quieres –se volvió para sacarle la lengua.

Iwaizumi sabía que le tocaba hablar. Decir algo como "sí, en el noveno círculo del infierno, que es de donde has salido" o "busca en la fosa de las Marianas" habría sido lo apropiado. Quedarse callado mirando al suelo era lo mismo que confesar su culpa. Hasta Oikawa, que era más denso que el plomo fuera de la cancha, era capaz de interpretar aquel silencio. Uno de los dos tenía que responder o salir corriendo, e Iwaizumi tenía claro que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. De descubrir sus sentimientos a que fuesen destruidos en menos de diez minutos. Al menos seguro que entraba en el libro Guinness de los records.

-Iwa-chan –alzó la vista por inercia, y se sorprendió de ver al otro vacilante, inseguro, como si Iwaizumi fuese a deshacerse si hablaba muy alto o lo miraba con demasiada intensidad.-¿Me quieres?

¿Era muy tarde para decir "ni regalado"? Sí, probablemente sí. Ya había pasado el punto en el que podía fingir demencia e irse con la dignidad más o menos intacta.

-Puede –se encontró diciendo, con la voz ronca.-También puede que Makki me haya pegado lo que sea que tenga, porque por lo visto cree que estás bueno, y ahora me parece que tiene razón – _de perdidos al río_ -, y que me gustas.

-Oh.

 _Oh._

 _¿¡Oh!_

¿Él se confesaba y lo único que tenía a cambio era una onomatopeya?

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo, más sorprendido que indignado.

-¿Oh Dios mío?-se rio. El muy bastardo. Se preguntó seriamente si una sobredosis de paracetamol lo mataría lo bastante rápido o si sería mejor tirarse de un puente.-Lo siento –siguió hablando entre retazos de risa tonta.-Es que no me lo esperaba. Gustarte.

-Soy el primer sorprendido.

-Me lo creo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-inquirió tras un corto silencio.

-Supongo que es buen momento para decir que tú a mí también. Y ahora, como buen novio que soy, te llevo a casa, te arropo y te cuido para que te mejores, ¿vale?

Iwaizumi se dejó llevar de la mano sin decir palabra. En primer lugar porque a Oikawa le había costado hasta el último gramo de valor soltar aquella frase, a juzgar por el tono rojo subido que había adquirido su rostro. Y en segundo lugar porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo una importante actualización en su archivo mental.

 _Oikawa Tooru_

 _Fuerte._

 _Elegante._

 _Idiota del vóley._

 _Listo. Pero sigue siendo un idiota._

 _Perfeccionista._

 _Infantil._

 _Guapo. A rabiar._

 _Cálido._

 _ **Mi novio.**_

-.-.-.-

Helio, neón, argón, kriptón, xenón y radón.

* * *

 **¿Y por qué?, diréis, ¿era necesario torturarnos con esto? Pues un poco sí. Hace tiempo que estoy planeando un fic largo de Haikyuu, y antes quería probar a escribir sobre este par para intentar hacerme a su carácter, ya que me enamoré de ellos leyendo** Confeti rosa **de** Janet Cab **(si no lo conocéis, buscadlo, porque es una maldita genialidad). Vosotros diréis si lo he conseguido o si fracasé miserablemente.**

 **Un saludo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
